


Tack Lee Road ( first story )

by Mark491



Category: girl unknown (prologue from book)
Genre: Demon, First story, Goth - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, marks POV, not good at tags -_-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark491/pseuds/Mark491
Summary: since Mark could remember his life had all been one big shit hole , his adoptive family that he grew to love died in a car crash that he is convinced he started , blaming himself for there deaths in secret he continued his life finding out he was a demon but can a demon live a normal life for long?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first story i will have published, hope you enjoy

A winter wind whistled through the empty town but a promise of warmth still lingered in the air as down threatened too break. It was only a few mere hours before sunlight capture the shadowed alleyway. Drips toll off edges of roofs making lazy plopping noises echo around the alley as they meet the rock surface of the puddles below.

A crow landed on one of the roofs casting a black beady eye descendant (down - ward) into the alley looking for any neighboring (close) food it may happen to spot. Ruffling its feathers the crow adjusted its position to get a better observation. The alleys secretive shadows , Its damp , cracked and mossy walls, its uneven and jagged path and its unnerving silence as the drips of water came to a complete stand still. 

If you where too look closer into the shadows you would just about see something - or rather someone move , slowly as the bird surveyed the shadows a pale almost white fame tilted out into the morsel of moonlight that reached the alley as a body soon submerged not long after, the creatures head crooked upwards too rest his black and red eyes over the bird with a venomous gleam passing through them. Pearly white teeth shined as he grinned in the moonlight. 

A squawk filled the air along with a few wing beats filled the air as the creature flew off leaving the figure too stand grinning , a feather dropping from its tale at the mans feet on the stony path, and that was all the crow left for the figure as it disappeared into the darkness.


	2. something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark has lived in tack lee roads abandoned , feared and haunted house for years and the house opposite the road hadn't been lived in since he arrived but now someone is arriving? 
> 
> Marks thought: this will be fun
> 
> what could possibly happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dint know if i will be able to fit marks clothing in the story without it not making sense to the readers so i will do it here:  
> white hair  
> full black eyes with red iris  
> long sleeved black red striped shirt (sleeves rolled up at the wrists)  
> red vest over it  
> black jeans  
> black boots (short)  
> white / pale skin  
> skinny and tall

\-------------------Marks POV -------------------

Crows, the creature symbolizing the death of one a sign any mortal should fear, the crow lives off the flesh and blood of other deceased creatures. The only difference there is between me and these beings layered in obscure feathers was: i torture and hunt my prey down and of course i wasn't a bird , have wings or have feathers that would just make me look silly but what i did have on was mafia like clothing , classical rather if u like.

A car light gripped my attention, never had anybody drove into our road at night since i came. Remembering the woman's helpless scream's and watching hope fade from her eyes made me smirk as i watched the car pull up to the house across the road from mine. Now i had no neighbors or any people living across from me for years because of the atmosphere of my house or because sometimes screams came from it: yeah that's it. Hearing a dog barking and a car door slamming tore me away from my thoughts as i observed the person stepping from the vehicle:  
her red hair was long although tied it reached down half of her back  
glasses , wow nerd alert  
she had a brown t-shirt on with a vet logo on  
and the source of the barking was a dog obviously , a large black and tanned doberman , overly exited as it tried jumping on its owner as they entered the house in a hurry most likely because it was cold and wet.  
i grinned, i will play with her tomorrow after i have the meat for mon chere's (my dearies? or my dears not sure who ever is french will know). I snapped my fingers and i was gone.

\------------Kellys POV ---------------  
I let a long and heavy sigh escape my lips as i lazily threw my hairband out of my hair letting it sweep down against my back.  
"neon down" i said to the dog , how could he still have energy after moving? He obeyed and jumped onto the new sofa exploring all the great spots to get dirty and lay on. "Tomorrow i really need to sort out my stuff" i muttered looking at all of the boxes thrown on the floor half the shit tipped out of it onto the floor. Bed . Sleep . NOW!  
"RRRRIIIIINGGGGGGGG"  
FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK" i grumbled in anger as i answered the phone  
"what?"  
"Kelly , you wanna go out? i found a club" said enthusiastically my friend Judith  
"dont get grumpy thats my job " i frowned ... shes drunk  
"judith your drunk"  
"nooooooooOOOOOOOOO IM NOT!" i hung up and turned my phone off  
i marched up the stairs and literally face planted the bed i soon fell asleep , i felt today was going to be a long one..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect spelling errors: hey i'm 13 don't expect me to spell c0rr£cT  
> :P hope you enjoyed the chapter


	3. something goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried doing it on the 2nd chapter but it was playing up so i couldn't  
> so i did it on 3rd chapter 
> 
> enjoy :P

\------------ morning Marks POV -------------------- 

i awoke to the grinding of teeth on bare bone. My eyes slowly opened to see 2 skeletal dogs and one large white one all chewing on a human femur , i see they enjoyed there meal. I thought this as i stretched dragging myself to my feet , i wore only black trousers as i walked over to the wardrobe right through the middle of the 3 dogs as they started fighting over the bone. Looking through my wardrobe i sighed having nothing to wear , my white dyed hair almost matched with my skin only black tattoos covered my arms, shoulder and part of my chest As i couldn't be bothered to find a top i went downstairs shirtless the dogs following at my heel . I went to the window looking out through the boards that surrounded every door and window of the house ,although that never stopped me from getting in or out , it was early in the morning about 7:00 as i saw my neighbor getting into her car to go to work. i thought for a moment , i haven't played with a toy at work for a while... lets go . " stay " i ordered my dogs as i snapped my fingers once again to vanish from the house only to end up sitting in the back of her car sitting behind her chair my body low so she couldn't see me through the mirrors and soon we where away driving along the country roads surrounded by nature and wildlife . peace i thought, that is until she turned her music on ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q ) and worse she started singing , her voice was high and like a broken record going on and off of key and tune. Now i'm not even being cruel here but my ears couldn't take it and i groaned and almost yelled from the back of the seat to her:  
"knock it off!"  
"whaA?!" the girl replied to turn back but i managed to go forward and grab her hand in time so the car didn't swerve to badly , with my other hand i grabbed her chin and put her face forward  
" watch the road idiot" i calmly put and growled taking my hand off hers and turned the music off as i sat in the passenger seat leaning back into the chair as she looked confusedly towards the road "who are you?" oh one of the many questions i get asked so many times it gets boring and i replied with the same answer i say to everyone  
"your nightmare"  
"so your a clown? , you look like one with that makeup , what did you do paint your face white?" she replied mockingly chuckling i replied not with words but with physical action by grabbing the wheel and spinning it once making the car go manic but no cars where on the roads , not many where it was a Saturday. Her screaming filled the air as i sat relaxed in the chair lighting a cigarette and smoking it while she panicked. The car started to stop when a car rammed into us at speed hitting us completely upside down and off the road while the expensive black car followed stopping upright next to ours. "shit!" i shouted as i landed on my head on the roof of the car before crawling out , i had a large cut on my chest , the stitching had come out . Damn . I looked over at the girls side to see her standing without a scratch, not bad. A car door slammed tearing my attention away from the ginger girl and to the figure dressed in fine clothes only a lab coat draped over them, he had short black hair and had blue crystal eyes , he was tall taller then me as least and much stronger... im still better... no im not jealous. He looked at both of us before saying:  
"sorry i will pay for the damages" his voice was smooth and deep as he spoke ,fuck him... still not jealous , no accent was held in it  
" its ok , wasn't your fault" replied the girl  
" i know..." the man said before slowly coming towards me but instantly i jumped on the car  
" nah nah nah nahhh~" i sang stopping him in his tracks "i know you , the new scientist for area 420 " i said crossing my arms " you where supposed to arrive tomorrow"  
i wondered if he knew who i was and surveyed his movement as he took out a document opening it up and holding it to his face.  
"ah , mark correct? " he said bluntly making a slight shiver go up my spine  
"what?" i said turning my head away  
"lived here for 8 years the exact location unknown to anyone , you are known to obtain supernatural features and are a threat to humanity itself" he stated  
" why thank you" i grinned and bowed more blood dripping from my chest and on the grass , i could clearly see by his features that my answer and actions pissed him off terribly "excuse me?" the girl finally said , she had been listening into our conversation from the side  
" but powers , supernaturals , living demons , ghosts est don't exist? " aww poor thing doesn't believe in ghosts  
"well if i can explain-" the guy grabbed me by the arms and pulled them behind my back , he must of sneaked round while i was distracted!  
"they don't its just illegal magic he uses" he said looking at me dangerously as he tightened the grip on my wrists  
"ah- why so serious mate?" i chuckled slightly trying not to look nervous but what he said threw me off guard: he leaned close and whispered in my ear  
"because of whats going to happen to you" was his teasing reply but he looked like he was enjoying it .Ok nope not doin that. i kicked him in the dick and ran to the girl , grabbed her , waved to the guy as he looked at me from the top of the upturned car in pain and teleported out of sight

\-----------------------jack POV----------------------- 

fuck that hurt... i thought while standing to my feet painfully. Grabbing the power reader i looked at it showing where he had gone... got ya bastered , ill make you pay for that later but right now... i got to call someone to pick me up i thought looking at the 2 cars both smoking, i'll just buy another im rich enough.


	4. abandoning AN

im going to be stopping this story here , since i cant edit anything within reason i will be redoing it again and because its not going how i want it .  
im not building the characters correctly and introducing the characters i need to is very hard for me as im not as clever as some people on here so your not getting the best experience and picture of the story that i want you to.

 

i will restart it today and try to make the chapters longer , the prologue will stay the same   
thank you


End file.
